HetaTube
by msneko7
Summary: sorry bout title. Basically some 2p's and 1p's living together. With youtube accounts. Human AU Some OC's and slash and femslash fluff. NO LIKEE, NO READEE. bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello! sorry for all the inactivity. school is a ryhmes with witch and so are some the girls I've met. Seriously, no one cares that your three story house thats more than four times the size of mine, isnt big enough. Anyway, when they are on video _italics are Jenny_ , **bold is Michael** , underlined is Gracie, _underlined italics are Kaira._

"Hello, world! It's me, Miss Nynanko, or Gracie, here with the bea-uti-ful Jenny, who is now my official girlfriend. After I sang Studio Killers Jenny. She has priorities. Feel bad for Kaira and Michael tho. Only straight people in The House. So if you're new to my channel, I live in a huge house with a bunch of other people."

" _The people who live with us are as follows:_

 _Allen and Alfred_

 _Arthur and Oliver_

 _Francis and Francois_

 _Yao and Yang_

 _Kiku and Kuro_

 _Riley and Madeline_

 _Michael is currently dating no one (tho he does have a stalker)_

 _same with Kaira ( without the stalker.)_

 _and a couple named Cole and Adania are moving in soon."_

" _Feel bad for them. They lived a nice and quiet life so far."_

" Didn't you used to have a crush on Cole."

" _SHUT UP! THAT WAS THREE YEARS AGO! I THOUGHT WE PROMISED TO NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN."_

" **And that year we made your life hell. Ah, such wonderful times."**

" _You make life for her hell any way."_

" **True."**

"Is this your youtube show or mine? Continuing on, this channel is basically us filming our life. And trying to aggravate our housemates."

" _Remember the time we showed Alfred and Allen ' The Entire History of the Soviet Union, to the melody of Tetris'. I thought that the would kill us. Al at least. Alfred was too busy whining about how we ruined his favorite song."_

" **Or the time we teamed up with Kiku and Kuro, and got Riley and Madeline to box of wasabi."**

" _A.K.A, the time Michael got his ass served to him by two enraged Canadian Women."_

"My channel people! ANYway, thanks for watching. Get your idiotic friends ego, and pound that like button! I'm talking to you Michael."

Author's note: how was it? was it good? Please review and favorite if its not to much.

Riley and Madeline are 2p nyo Canada and nyo Canada respectivley


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello! Today's question: why do people say 'yello' when the talk on the phone. I mean, do you say 'Red!' or ' Blue!'. Anyway since its Friday, it's our comedy session. TGIF. Thank god it's Frodo. First up is Jenny. Jesus, I'm tired."

 _" We've all had_ awful _jobs. My first job was Burger King. What's worse is that my brother got me job. He was the manager. You would think that was cool. I mean, we're siblings and all. He was a JERK! He literally thought he was the Burger King. He put me on drive through every night. Why do people think that they should yell through the drive through. It's twenty first century. I sitting there with my little Mic when 'ABWAWAHHAH', um, Chewbacca, I m bleeding from the ears here. But it's better then when people speak too quietly. This one woman, she muttered so much, these were the only words I could make out: Pickles, chicken nuggets and sauce. It was creepy. That's why I never go to Burger King."_

*close in and see two girls, Kaira and Adania*

 _"What is the feeling,so sudden and new?"_

"I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you."

"My pulse is rushing."

" _My head is reeling."_

"My face is blushing."

*both sing*

"What is this feeling?"

* lifts up Yao*

"Fervent eyes of flame, Does it have a name!?"

" My name is Yao. You should know by now Kaira. You've known me for how many years now?"

"Yeeeeeeeeessss!"

"I'm pretty sure you're having a heart attack."

 **" I, just wasted, ten seconds of your life!"**

*in Ireland, on vacation, looking at Gracie, whose in the 6 ft zone*

"What in gods name do they feed you kids in the states?"

"Small kids and live farm animals. This three were to be dinner. The girls talked their way out of it. Michael just kicked all the guys in the hinterlands and ran."

Author's Note: done!


End file.
